Expressions
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine is frustrated and confused by some of Sebastian's recent gestures.


_**A/N: **This is my submission for SEBLAINE WEEK #2 - Day 7 (Fluff). This short little fic took me two days to finish because I keep deleting and rewrite it (hence the blank page). I'm no good at fluff and this is damn painful for me to write but I tried. To my dear readers,****** if you like this, please review and rec it! **Also, I have a Tumblr where I post my SeBlaine drabbles and fanarts. I'll be honored if you can follow me at****** "****rykerstrom . tumblr . com**". Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

EXPRESSIONS

"How long have you guys been dating already?" Kurt took a sip of his coffee as he sat back against his chair in Lima Bean.

"One year, one month and thirteen days." Blaine could feel his face burning as he said those words. What kind of person kept track of days to the tee anyway?

"Exactly!" Kurt put his coffee down on the table. "That's exactly my point!"

"What's your point?" Blaine blinked.

"He hasn't said it yet, has he?" There was a glint in Kurt's blue eyes. "You know, the three little words."

"No, he hasn't." Blaine sighed. The coffee suddenly tasted more bitter than usual. "But he's been a real gentleman, he hasn't pressured me at all. That's gotta count for something, right?"

"Are you sure he hadn't pressured you into doing the deed? This is Sebastian Smythe we're talking about here." Kurt cocked his head questioningly. "Residential bad boy extradinaire at Dalton Academy."

"Um … I think I'd know if I've already have sex with him, Kurt." Blaine ducked his head uncomfortably.

This conversation was starting to get depressing and awkward, which was not why he wanted to meet with Kurt today. It had been lonely ever since his best friend transferred back to McKinley, and Kurt was the only person whom he confided to when it came to boy troubles. Blaine had wanted to talk to Kurt about Sebastian's odd behavior in the past month but at the rate this conversation was going, Blaine was probably going to get too depressed to even want to broach the subject

"Oh, ew. Sorry, it's just—Sebastian and sex … ew, sorry. I can't help it." Kurt made a face. "So what do you want to talk about? You said he's been acting weird?"

"Well, not weird per se. Okay, more like I don't understand what he's doing." At Kurt's quizzical expression, Blaine elaborated. "Like, he would do some random things and well, it's kind of cool but I have no idea why he's doing it? And then he gets all disappointed and hurt when I say thank you."

"You're going to have to elaborate on that." Kurt was looking even more confused. Blaine wanted to smack himself for being so cryptic.

"All right, so for example. Last month, I went back to my dorm room and saw two bottles of wine. But instead of your typical corks on the bottle, he tied these origami butterflies onto them." Blaine smiled as he remembered the intricately folded paper art. "They were really pretty. I didn't even know he was artistically inclined. It was a creative way to try to get me to drink wine, that's for sure. A bit out of the blue, but still pretty nice."

"Uh-huh." Kurt nodded. "What else?"

"Last spring break, he went on a family vacation in Europe and came back with wooden spoons. I've never seen Sebastian so excited before. He gave me the spoon and told me that it was for future use."

"Well, that is … something."

"Oh, and the weirdest thing was actually two weeks ago." Blaine took another sip of his coffee and swallowed hard. Out of everything Sebastian had done so far, this one was by far one of the most outrageous. "My parents were out of town for a few weeks as usual, so I've been spending the night at his place. Well, when I finally went home, I found a small birch tree in the front yard."

"_He planted a tree on your front yard?_" Kurt's voice rose by an octave and he clasped his hand over his mouth before lowering his voice. "A freaking tree?"

"Yeah, and um … there were hearts and crepe papers decorating it." Blaine bit back a laugh at the memory. It had been both shocking and pleasant at the same time, but it was his parents' reaction that had been the most priceless. "My mom freaked out but she did eventually get over it, but Sebastian definitely made an impression on them after that."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Kurt said drily. "Has he done anything romantic for you that were not outright weird?"

Blaine could feel a smile spread across his face as he thought back on all the romantic occasions.

"Wait, there's one more!" Romance meant flowers, and flowers meant roses. Blaine chided himself for missing this one. "Last Valentines' Day, he sent me nine hundred and ninety-nine roses."

Kurt's eyes widen as he almost choked on his coffee. "Blaine, you have to give me a warning when you say stuff like this. I almost got coffee on my Burberry! This is vintage!"

"Sorry." Blaine fiddled with the coffee sleeve nervously.

"Well," Kurt cleared his throat. "As much as I hate to say this …"

A sense of dread settled in Blaine stomach. The prognosis didn't sound good.

"I think that oaf is in love with you."

_Wait, what?_

"Come again?" Blaine wanted to be sure he wasn't hearing things. If Kurt, of all people, thought Sebastian was in love with Blaine, then there must be some merit to it. After all, Kurt had always been the most outspoken when it came to nitpicking all the negative aspects of his boyfriend.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I think Sebastian actually has a heart." There was a small smile on Kurt's face. "Think about it, all these bizarre gestures still take a lot of work and care. If he isn't serious about you, I don't think he'd do things like that and make a fool of himself."

"He's not a fool!" Blaine protested. Leave it to Kurt to get in a gibe about Sebastian at every chance he got.

"Love is blind, Blaine." Kurt waved his hand dismissively. "You're so love-struck with this guy that I'm pretty sure if he danced around the street in feathers you'd still think he's hot."

"Well—"

"No, I don't even want to hear it." Kurt put up his hand. "Anyways, I gotta go. Dad's waiting for me at the shop."

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, I completely forgot the time!" It was supposed to be a quick catch-up, but the coffee date turned into a multiple hour long walk down the memory lane.

"Don't worry about it." Kurt pulled on his pea coat and picked up his messenger bag. "Oh, and Blaine? I've got a suggestion for you."

"Yeah?"

"Look up 'The Art of Love' as expressed in different countries." Kurt had a warm smile on his face. "And when you see that guy again, tell him that he's whipped."

* * *

By the time Blaine finished his research, his heart was beating so rapidly that for a moment he thought he was going to have a heart attack. Nothing could've prepared Blaine for what he found online. Thinking back, he felt bad for not doing his research sooner. If he had, he would've known how Sebastian felt about him long ago.

"Looking at porn site?" The drawl was so close to Blaine's ear that he jumped out of his chair.

"Sebastian! You have to stop sneaking up on people like that!" Blaine looked up into those green orbs and felt his heart racing even more. Without thinking, words came tumbling out. "I love you, you know that?"

The expression on Sebastian's face went from shock to disbelief before finally settling into one of happiness. Before Blaine even had a chance to say anything else, Sebastian had pulled him flush against his body and Blaine found himself being devoured by a searing kiss.

They had kissed plenty of times before, and it was one of Blaine's favorite things to do with Sebastian. But this kiss, this kiss was by far the best. There was a passion there that he had never felt before. But almost too soon, it was over.

"Well, that was— that was—" Much to Blaine's surprise, he found Sebastian slightly out of breath. "It's about damn time!"

"Huh?"

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say those words?"

It suddenly dawned on Blaine that for all his confusion over how Sebastian felt toward him, Blaine had never actually told Sebastian those three words.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry! I thought—I thought I've—"

"No, that was the first time just now." Sebastian had a pleased look on his face. "I was running out of ideas."

"I feel like an idiot." Blaine rubbed his hand against the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I didn't figure out what the wooden spoons and all those interesting gestures meant until today."

"Are you serious?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "It didn't occur to you to look them up?"

"No." Blaine said in a small voice, feeling like the most horrible boyfriend in the world.

"Well, that's okay. At least you know now." Sebastian wound one arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him down onto the bed. "Those damn origami were a bitch to fold, you know that?"

"I bet they are. I'm so happy right now that it's not even funny." Blaine reached up and brushed his knuckles against Sebastian's face gently. "And you know what, I really really do love you. I've been in love with you for months!"

"Well, guess what, Blaine Anderson?" Sebastian leaned down to kiss Blaine again. "I love you right back."

(END)

* * *

_**Addendum:** Just a quick note on the expression of love around the world. In Japanese tradition, Japanese wedding ceremonies still include an male and female origami butterfly (called ocho mecho) to glorify sake bottle stoppers. And in Rhineland of Germany, single ladies expect the men who wanted to court them to plant a birch tree in the front yard with crepe papers and hearts. In Wales, there's the carved wooden lovespoons. As for 999 roses, it's actually a really famous and popular love song in Asia. It was so popular that a lot of ladies actually expected to get 999 roses from their boyfriends on Valentines' Day. __**If you like this, please review and rec it**. Also, I'd be honored if you can follow me on my Tumblr, that's where I also post SeBlaine drabbles and art. I can be found at **rykerstrom . tumblr . com**._ _Thanks!_


End file.
